bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JStanley256/Drago (Update)
Drago is a gigantic dragon who was born in the Pyrus world (now called New Vestroia). He leads a group of Bakugan friends and helps the brawlers while in battle. Inside his body lies the power to radiate heat within his body and the core of New Vestroia that was separated by Apollonir during the New Vestroia premiere (aired in 2009). Drago may have many brawlers in his fan base, but he still stands true to Dan and the other Bakugan Battle Brawlers. 'Evolutions' Dragonoid As a noble Bakugan, he started his journey to save Vestroia (now called New Vestroia) from Naga during season 1. He met Dan during a battle against Fear Reaper (Dan's 1st vision) and then re-joined him on the battlefield when he saw Dan as a worthy partner and friend. His basic form lasted for the first 20-25 episodes of the series searching for the infinity core. Delta Dragonoid II After evolving from molten rock and lava, Drago started to experience the ability to move as well in ball form as he does in his actual form thus telling Dan he needed some alone time when he was actually going to meet up with Wayvern (his girlfriend) in the park. For most of the 1st season, he remained a Delta Dragonoid until Apollonir tested him and evolved during the last few episodes of season 1. Ultimate Dragonoid After passing Apollonir's test, Drago then had to face his biggest challenge of all... defeating Naga and restoring balance to Vestroia (now called New Vestroia). He may have a tiny bruse on his head from when Dan threw him to get Runo's attention, but he still remains true to Dan. Infinity Dragonoid This is the first time we see Drago with the core of Vestroia (now called New Vestroia). With the help of his Bakugan and human friends, Drago defeats Naga with a mind-blowing shot to the silent core and destroyed Naga and Wayvern (on purpose) in the process. Neo Dragonoid When separated from the core, Drago finds Dan wondering the park and reunits with Dan on top of a mailbox. He tells Dan that he has to save the Bakugan from the vexos and takes him along with Marucho to New Vestroia in the season 2 premiere. Cross Dragonoid After many weeks of saving the Bakugan from the vexos, Drago evolves and starts using four wings instead of just two like the previous evolutions. He still has to free the Bakugan and make the vexos go back to vestal with the help of Dan, Mira, Marucho, Ace, Shun and Baron along with some new Bakugan friends like Wilda, Elfin, Nemus, Ingram and Percival. Later on in Season 2, he gets through to Keith (aka Spectra) and Helios and recruits them into the battle brawlers. Helix Dragonoid While destroying the BT system in season 2, Drago evolves in the process after seeing Wayvern in his vision. He gets the motivation to stay alive after talking to Wayvern while his body is taking the damage from the BT system during the last few episodes of season 2 Lumino Dragonoid Brawlers and Bakugan all over the universe are having rumors that Drago's next evolution is Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid. The rumor will be tested during the first twenty-six episodes of season 3. The toy model of Lumino Dragonoid has chrome horns, chrome feet and a new lava-like design which was originally released by Spin Master on May 1, 2010. 'Gallery' Category:Blog posts